Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by xXlovablekdXx
Summary: Her heart: fragile. His love: rutheless. Her curse: deadly. His words: untrustworthy. Her looks: deceitful. His career: a fiasco. The mission: to break the curse before it breaks her.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: When Kagome was 15 amiko cast a spell on her, trapping her heart into a necklace called the Shikon No Toma. The Shikon No Toma is wanted by all. The miko said that if she ever loved a man, and he didn't love her back and was just using her for the necklace, the necklace would shatter, and Kagome would die. But if she finds a man that would love her back and profess it to the world, the jewel would be destroyed. (If someone steals the jewel and makes a wish, Kagome will face a slow painful death) A new boy name Inuyasha comes to town and starts going to her school. His family is the richest family in all of Asia. To top things off he's a famous actor, but can never get nominated for the Grammies. What happens when he takes a sudden liking to Kagome? 

AN: hi hi. It's me, I know this might seem a little stupid writing a story when I'm not even done with the mai first one. But to tell you guys the truth, I just made up this story just for the fun of it. I'm not really going to check mai grammer, so I you have a problem, deal with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha 

Chapter One: The Curse

A young fifteen-year-old girl walked out of her house and into the well house. It was her fifteenth birthday and here she was spending her time at her house, no party, no friends, just her and her cat, that was if she could find him. She looked around the dusty old shack and saw a something white glowing. As she walked closer she could see it was coming from the bottom of the well. She gave a couple more steps and leaned down to see what it was. A woman ascended from the well. She had long black hair and was wearing a pink Kimono. Frightened, Kagome backed up against the wall.

"Who-who are you? Please don't hurt me, I'm just a kid." Kagome scrunched up into a fetal position and hid her face behind her knees.

"Hush child, my name is Midoriko. I am a priestess. I came here to give you this necklace." The woman held up a necklace. It had a pearl like figure to it, and was extremely beautiful.

"Why me?" Kagome arched a brow.

"Because you are the only one who has a pure heart and is strong enough to protect the necklace. Besides its not every day a priestess gives an innocent young girl a cursed necklace." The woman snickered. She hated to be cruel, but what could she do? Miko's such as herself were always cursed with burdens, and this child was certainly a miko. And powerful to be exact.

"What if I don't want that necklace?"

"Either way, you'll have it. You're a miko, do you not know that?"

Kagome shook her head in response. All she knew was that her mother and grandfather owned a shrine.

"Your father, is one of the worlds greatest priest. You're mothers sister is also a miko. And every miko is given this," she gripped the necklace tighter, "necklace. If they die, it is passed down to next miko who is strong and pure. And you're that miko."

"But my mother does not have a sister."

"Ah, that's where I explain to you the curse that I mentioned minutes ago."

Kagome nodded her head to continue.

"50 years ago, there was a battle between demons and a miko. This miko was I. One day I was heading off to a village to heal the sick. That's where 2 demons came and tried to kill me. Since I did not have any of my weapons, I was defenseless. Just when I thought I was dead, a hanyou came out of nowhere and sliced the 2 demons to bits. I gave him my thanks, and walked away. But when I entered the village, there he was again. Following me in the shadows unaware that I knew he was there. One night when I was headed to one of the Hot Springs, he was up in a tree following me again. I summoned him demanding to know why he was following me."

Kagome listened with awe at the woman's story. Her eyes were wide and she sat Indian style.

"Turned out that he was quite fascinated with me, and he begged me to let him stay by my side. Overtime we became friends, and I soon developed feelings for him. One night on our usual walks, he accidentally confessed his love for me. Afraid that I didn't love him in return, he ran away. I chased after him, and when I found him, I told him I loved him too. We spent most of our days together in each others arms."

Now Kagome had a soft smile on her face. She didn't know what love was, but she heard it was the most precious thing in life a human, demon, or any kind of being could ever have.  
"But one day, we were both deceived by a malignant demon, whose name still has not been figured out. He deceived us both by disguising himself as my love. His form of my beloved hanyou tried to kill me. But he didn't succeed; furious I tried to kill the real hanyou with one of my arrows. He quickly missed the arrow, and ran to me. When he had me in his arms he was crying. I didn't know why, so I bitterly asked him why the tears. And he told me he hated to see me wounded and at the edge of dying. The despicable demon that disguised himself had the nerve to show up at that moment and try to kill us both. The demon tried to kill me once more, but my beloved saved me with his own life. He whispered one last 'I love you' and died. The demon snickered at which he called a pathetic seen, and damaged me by sinking his claws into my heart. And with my last bit of energy I sealed my love for the hanyou inside this jewel so that it would never be tainted again. With a jewel such as pure, it could destroy all evil in the world."

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek at the sad story.

"But before the spell of the jewel was complete, the demon sealed some himself into the jewel, tainting it. Now the battle of love vs. evil is endlessly fighting inside this wretched jewel. Now I am merely a miko who passes this jewel down to the next miko who is in line to protect it. Waiting for the one who will be able to destroy this necklace."

"But why does a miko need to protect the jewel?"

"Ah, that's because anyone who has the jewel can make a wish. But if the jewel gets into the wrong hands, this can cause chaos."

"So why don't you just make a wish?"

"Simple, the jewel is tainted with evil. And there is not a miko who has such power to purify the jewel. The only miko who has such power, is the miko who finds true love."

"Oh, then…what's the curse that you mentioned earlier?"

The older miko smiled at the child. "Whoever has this jewel, will have their heart trapped inside it. If you ever fall in love with someone who doesn't love you back, or is using you just to get to the jewel, the jewel will shatter and you will die."

"Well if the jewel shatters, then wouldn't that mean there wouldn't have to be a next miko in line to protect the jewel?"

"No, the jewel will quickly restore back to its original form. It only shatters because your heart had been heart broken and its trying to get rid of your tainted love."

"Oh…"

"But there's a way to destroy it and break free of the curse."

"How?"

"You'll have to find someone who will love you back, no matter what. And he'll have to profess his love for you out to the whole world."

"What if…what if I think I find someone who loves me and give him the jewel before he can profess his love?"

"Hush child, I no longer have time. Take the jewel, and be careful for who you fall in love with. If you think you find someone write it down on a piece of paper and lock it in this box." The miko handed her the jewel and a silver box with a lock.

"Wait I have one more question. Do I have to wear the necklace?"

"This necklace is called the Shikon No Toma. Yes you must wear the necklace at all times, if not, lock it inside the box I gave you until you're ready to wear it. I know you must be wondering why I've asked you to write whom you think you've fallen in love with, but that's because the note will be sent to me, and I will be watching you. If the person you love betrays you and steals the jewel, I will be ready to get the jewel back and give it to the next miko."

"But what if-"

"Child I must go now. Listen to your heart…" The miko disappeared and the light that was glowing faded. All that was left was the darkness, Kagome, the jewel, and the box Midorki gave her.

"Meow…"

Kagome looked around for her cat. The fat cat was beside the well lying on his stomach.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Kagome bent down to grab the cat, but felt a pain in her chest.

"What's happening?" Kagome had sweat dripping down her face and she clenched on the necklace. She could feel the world going dizzy and she collapsed.

**2 years later**

Kagome got out of her black mustang and prepared for the hellhole called high school. She wore a red mini skirt and a red tank top with matching flip-flops. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and braced herself for another day of rumors, pain, and solitude.

The young miko walked up the front steps and opened the doors. She walked casually up to her classroom ignoring the stares and glares she was getting from everyone.

"I heard he's coming hear cause he has bad grades," One girl rambled to her friend.

"Well I heard his parents got soo mad at him because he didn't do so good on his last movie that they made him go to school here for his punishment," the other girl said calmly.

"Well whatever reason it is, he's gonna make the school year a whole lot better."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the three. She couldn't believe she used to be friends with them. She took a seat behind them and placed her binder on top of the desk.

"Hey Kagome, did you hear? Inuyasha, as in THE Inuyasha of the show 'Smallville' and the star of 'Gigli' is coming to THIS school." The girl named Ayume turned from her desk and talked about the latest gossip.

"So," Kagome asked.

"Never mind, we just thought you'd like to know. You used to have the hots for him when he wasn't popular." Ayume gave Kagome a friendly smile.

"That was then this is now."

"Since when have you gotten so bitter? You never hang out with us anymore. Heck you don't even talk to us or even say a hello," Eri shot back.

"Things changed and I don't think I'd like to be friends with a couple of girls who have nothing better with their lives than to gossip." Kagome took out a piece of paper and wrote down the heading.

"You know you've been acting cruel since you're fifteenth birthday." Eri looked at the girl with disappointment. She hated what had became of her best friend.

"Whatever." Kagome didn't like her attitude either. But she had to stay away from them, from everyone. Or she'd die.

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Inuyasha Takashi." The teacher interrupted the girl's conversation.

"Please seat where ever you please."

The boy had long silver hair, and golden eyes. His nails looked a little long for a human, and he had a smirk on his face that could have any girl fainting. Except for Kagome, she wasn't stupid to be fooled into his tricks.

Inuyasha walked up to a seat behind a girl with a red tank top and raven hair. Her expression was cold, but her eyes showed sadness, with warmth overwhelming the brown chocolate eyes. He could hear the whistles from the girls, the sighs, and 'ahhs', and mentally snickered. He took a seat and tapped his finger on the girl's shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Inuyasha Takashi." The boy stook his hand out so that she could shake it.

"So I've heard." Kagome rolled her eyes. Who did he think she was, a moron?

"Look I'm just trying to be nice, don't have to be a bitch about it."

"Fine, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Happy? You gay ass actor."

"Ah, some spunk. I like that in a girl."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you just go back to where you came from, or better yet, try harder to be nominated for the Grammies."

"Why you-"

RING

"Save by the bell. Maybe if you'd remake that show, you'd get a higher chance of being nominated for 'Worst remake of the Year' " Kagome gave him a mocking smile and ran to her next class. Thankfully they both had different classes.

Once Kagome was at her seat she took out her binder. Kagome ripped out a piece of paper from it. She scribbled down some words and wrote:

Dear Heart,

I met a boy today. His name is Inuyasha. Prepare to shatter.

AN: I know at the top it might seem as if I'm trying to make fun of the movie 'Gigli' but I'm not. I haven't even watched that movie. I just heard it was really bad, so I thought I'd use it. Sorry to those of you who liked that movie, if you have a problem just tell me.

Was this chappie bad or good? You decide. And if I like the reviews I got, I'll update soon.

15 reviews that's all I ask of you.


	2. Operation: Fall in Love

-Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha 

AN: This is the same chapter, I JUST REPOSTED IT CUZ OF SOME GRAMMER. Ahem, I also changed the whole inuyasha hitting on kikyou.

Chapter 2: Falling for your Heart

RING

RING

RING

Kagome walked through the hall of crowded kids and prepared for her next class, History. Man school was such a drag. Whoever made the phrase 'school is cool' was just a plain pathetic loser. Kagome jostled a bit when a few seniors hurtled to their next class.

Kagome snorted, seniors always thought they were bigger and tougher than anyone else in the school was, and they were. She honestly couldn't wait till she was a senior, then she'd graduate and that'd eventually lead up to freedom. _Freedom_, everyone at least experienced freedom, she did at one point. She never was grateful for her freedom, actually, she never even cared about it. She'd think of freedom as if every one in the world had it, but not everyone could experience it as she thought. The young teen always thought of what ifs like, _what if this never happened_, or _what if I never fall in love_, but the worst what ifs out of all of them was, _what if the person I fall in love with doesn't love me back? _That last what if made a tears plummet down her rosy cheeks.

She sat down on her assigned seat and took out her History book.

"Today class, we'll be learning about The Fedual Era. Please turn to page 35."

Kagome flipped through the pages. Seeing some pictures or what looked like sketches, of the lady she learned to loath over the years that she received the baneful curse.

"500 years ago, a young maiden," Kagome snorted at the teachers description of Midorki 'more like evil priestess' she thought, "was the protector of the world. She fought off evil demons, helped the poor and those in poverty. Fed the hungry and never inflicted evil or malefactor ways towards anyone who didn't deserve it. Can anyone tell me the name of this priestess?"

Kagome grinned, this was her chance to bad mouth the bitch. She un-hesitantly raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi please, do tell us the answer." The teacher crossed his arms and sat on his desk.

"Her name was Midorki, and no, she wasn't kind or pleasant. In fact she loved seeing people suffer. She had black hair and blue eyes; she was indeed beautiful, but never kind. She'd give curses to any miko that was happy, any miko that was young, and any miko that would be greater than her." Cruel, her words were cruel and untruthful. Kagome knew that Midorki had no pleasure in seeing her suffer or hurt, but just the thought that she had to suffer for Midoriki's mistake, made her upset.

"Well, her name was Midorki but never in the book did it say that she did malefactor deeds."

"Well that just proves how stupid History books are!" Kagome crossed her arms and slumped in her desk. "What's the point in learning something that no one even knows if it's true or not?"

"Ms. Higurashi, these books are based on facts, and some of it was recorded in villagers diaries, so how would _you_ know what's true about Midorki or not?" The teacher sat up from his desk.

"Ever heard in angels, Mr. Myoga? Ever heard of un-rested spirits? Ghost whose souls have never been laid to peace. How about souls that never make it to heaven or hell?" Kagome smirked at the teachers confused face, crossed her legs and straighten her posture.

"How can you be sure her soul has never been laid to rest? There is no proof that her soul never was in purgatory."

"Ever heard of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel that can grant anyone's deep desires? Ever heard of the legend that she sealed her love for the hanyou in the jewel but the plan backfired on her when an evil demon sealed some of his evil in it too? Ever heard of the story 'and the endless battle of love vs. evil goes on until a miko can break the curse?" Kagome held on to her necklace, she could feel the battle of evil winning.

"Ms. Higurashi, as much as it fascinates me how much you know in History, I do not wish for you to read ahead of the class."

"But sir, I wasn't, I was simply answering you question on how I'm sure her was never laid to rest."

"Are you answering back to the teacher?"

"Why, you don't like students that don't answer their teachers questions?"

"That's it, go to the office now!" Mr. Myoga pointed to the door.

"No problem." Kagome gathered all her books, stuffed them into her backpack and headed out the door.

"Oh and Ms. Higurashi," Mr. Myoga stopped her before she could leave.

Kagome turned her head to the teacher. "Yes?"

"Don't even try to make a U turn to the roof, I'm not stupid like all the other staff members. If I contact the Principle only to find out that you never were there, I'll be calling your parents and you will flunk this class. Understand?"

"Crystal clear, teacher dear," Kagome said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Good. Now go, you're interrupting my class."

"See ya!" Kagome walked casually out of the class and headed for the Principles office.

The young teenager knocked on the door of the head educator.

"Come in, child," the Principals old feminine voice rang through Kagome's ears.

Kagome walked into the room and saw Inuyasha sitting in front of the Principles desk.

"Aye Kagome, take a seat next to Inuyasha," Principal Kaede instructed.

Kagome sat next to the seat beside the hanyou, she gave him a glare and turned her attention to the Principal.

"So what bring ye here?"

"Mr. Myoga and I had a debate in History, and knowing that I won, he sent me to the office." Kagome crossed her legs and straightened her skirt.

"And what was the argument about?"

"The Shikon No Tama basically and how Midorki stupidly made an endless battle of love vs. evil."

"I see. What makes you so fervent that she was stupid to create an endless battle?"

Kagome arose from her seat with anger. "Have you not heard of the legend!" The miko slammed her fist into the desk. "She passes the cursed jewel to the next greatest miko with hopes that they'd be able to end the war. All in all, the miko just ends up dying. Why should we pay for her mistake? Why should we die because of her stupidity?"

Kaede had a stunned expression. "Ms. Higurashi I can't help but wonder why you said _we_ in your little speech?"

Kagome sat down and gulped at her mistake. "I said we because…because…" Kagome thought of an excuse. "Because, what if we have a family member or a close friend that had been given the jewel, or a close friend whose close friend died because of the jewel? Wouldn't _we_ as in the relatives, and or, friends mourn over the lost?" Kagome mentally gave herself a pat on the back; she almost exposed her secret.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right. But how would you know if it even exist?"

"Read the news, 'Strange occurrence happened last night in Valley Square, a young girl found dead after a major heart attack. Doctors don't know what caused the heart attack.' Tell me that's normal; tell me that a young girl at the age of 15 can just have a heart attack over nothing. She had no stress, no medical problems, and she was very healthy! How can someone die from nothing?"

"Calm yer self child. You're getting worked up over nothing. Why don't you go to your next class and I'll tell Mr. Myoga that you were having a bad day." Kaede arose from her seat and opened the door to the hallway.

"Okay." Kagome sighed, no one ever believed her except for her family.

When Kagome was gone, Kaede walked over to Inuyasha and a young woman that resembled Kagome.

"She's the one I just know it! She even had the jewel with her…and for a minute I actually believed her _we_ speech." A woman with black hair and gray eyes stated. She wore a red Kimono and her hair was tied up in a low ponytail.

"Kikyou, the only problem with this mission is, how to gain her trust. You know how closed up her heart is by now." Inuyasha walked up to the woman.

"Inuyasha, you can pretend that you're in love with her, like with all the other woman you have. Kaede can ask Kagome to tutor you in history and she can spill out some information about the Shikon No Tama. We'll steal the jewel before Naraku can."

"Ye two be careful, we still don't know what causes the owner of the jewel to die. Ye cannot put Kagome in danger, or ye careers are at steak. Especially after the last mission." Kaede pulled out two guns from her desk. "Be careful you two. Naraku's a very dangerous man, and I only assigned you two in this mission because you asked for a second chance. Don't screw this up, there are many whose lives are depending on you." Kaede tossed one gun to Kikyou and the other to Inuyasha. "Kikyou, I want you to be-friend Kagome. Make sure she's safe, treat her as if she were your sister."

Kikyou turned to Kaede. "Sure thing."

"Good luck ye two. Ye'll need it," Kaede whispered as the two companions left the office.

xoxoxoxo

Inuyasha walked out of the office first and waited for his partner to come out. "Hey Kikyou, you coming to Sesshomaru's party. Mom and him said that they hadn't seen you in so long, so they asked me if you're going. So are you?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world. How is Sesshomaru and Rin, I haven't seen them since their wedding." Kikyou asked as she reminisced with her younger cousin. Sure she was pissed at him for screwing up the last mission, but what could you do about it? He was still a rookie.

xoxoxoxo One Week Later xoxoxoxo

BEEPEP

BEEPEP

BEEPEP

Kagome threw her alarm clock at the wall. "Stupid clock. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep," Kagome yelled at the pieces of the now broken clock. She looked at her calendar and saw it was Valentine's day. Great, this might be the second worst day of her life. Last Friday Principle Kaede called her house informing Kagome that she'd be tutoring Inuyasha in History since he was flunking the class. And guess what? Today was the day she'd start. Great, what had she ever do to disserve this.

Kagome got of her bed and started her morning ritual.

xoxoxoxo

The young teenager got out her car and walked into the halls of hell. She looked at all the couples giving each other hugs, kisses, chocolate, etc. and snorted. How stupid were they? She walked into her class and sat down on her seat.

"This flowers for you Kagome-chan. I thought you'd like to be my valentine," a male voice came from behind her.

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha holding a red rose. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything, all I want is you to be my Valentine. Is that such a crime?" Inuyasha stared at her innocently.

"Not if the guy and the girl are enemies at first sight." Kagome turned back her attention to the front of the classroom.

"Come on, please? Will you be my Valentine?" Inuyasha was now kneeling beside her desk.

"Listen you poser, I've heard all about you. Don't you think I read the tabloids? Front page cover, 'Inuyasha and his new toy, Cameron Diaz,' or 'Inuyasha and a new model, Kaguya Genkaku.' I've seen how girls flock to your every need. But you want to know something; I'm not like them. You can be the ruler of the world, and I'll be the last girl to come rushing to your side. So I suggest you back off." With that Kagome walked out of her class to go spend some time on the roof.

Inuyasha stared at her back as she walked away. "I'll admit, you will be a tough challenge, Higurashi. But I like challenges…" Inuyasha whispered.

AN: okay to clear things up in the story, Inuyasha is an under cover cop who failed his last mission and almost lost his career. At the same time he's an actor who can't get nominated for an Oscar. You know I've found this story quite easy to write. It took me only a day to write the first chapter and usually it takes me weeks to write on my other stories. Anyhow I have another story, I don't want to give away the title, but I really really love the plot. Oh one of my reviewers corrected me by telling me that grammies are for singer and oscars are for actors. THANKS A BUNCH, I don't want people thinking that I don't know what I'm talking about Obviously I don't lol.

One last thing, if you like to be my beta reader please tell me, cuz I think I really need one. Just email me and tell me why you should be my beta reader, thankz a bundle.


End file.
